Starfire
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: It was intended to be a quick easy mission, that is, until some ghosts from her past decided to stab her in the back, quite litterally. "What happens now?" A/N: I can't think of a better summary right now. Snake EyesxOCxStorm Shadow. NOT a Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**So...I know ya'll know I'm the hugest Joe Levitt fan and usually keep my GI fics to Cobra themed, buuut...Snake Eyes has really been growing on me as of late. He's got that extreme mystery surrounding him. Plus, I went to go see Phantom Menace today and G.I. Joe: Retaliation trailer was on, so in honor of Ray Park being one of the only charectors to not get wacked, I am starting a fic on our beloved yet illusive Snakes! Plus, I mean come on, Ray Park is pretty bad ass as BOTH Snakes and Darth Maul! Lol my martial artist and gymnastics training is totally showing through now. Anywho I'ma shut up and let you read now! Oh and comment/add!:-) I'm more likely to update if you do^.^ **

I growled.

A three story fall onto your head is not exactly my definition of fun. I placed my hands against the cold hard cement and was about to flip back onto my feet when a katana was suddenly against my neck. The sound of several guns cocking and footsteps of being surrounded rang in my ears. My vision had become slightly blurred, due to the fall I had taken to my head no doubt. I made out a black figure in front of me. It was the man who had accidently kicked me off the building in the first place. I snickered at him. "Don't move!" The red head practically screamed. I rolled my eyes. As if I was in a position to move. What did she think I was an idiot? I would like to keep my head, thank you very much. I growled as spots began to appear around my line of sight. I fought to keep my body from giving out, but I knew it was inevitably. I was drifting off into a peacefully silence...and fast. The last thing I remember was the black figure reaching down for me, and then I was out.

3 hours prior...

The only sound in the building was the loud sound of my stilettos knocking against the marble floor. I walked for what felt for hours before I finally found the door. I opened it with caution, the room was untouched. Or at least it appeared to be. I smirked. I knew he was here, he was watching me, I could feel it. I snapped around, drawing my blade and pulling it up just in time to connect with his, as the two blades met, it caused a clanking of metal to reverberate around the room. He smirked. "Hello, Starfire." I gave him a wicked smile. "Storm Shadow, just the Ninja I was searching for." His eyes danced in glee as he let a slight chuckled erupt from his chest. He withdrew his blade, and I mimicked the motion. As we both set the blades in their rightfully place, he turned his back to me and motioned towards the desk. I gave a nod, even though his back was facing me and followed him to sit across from the head. He sat in the chair and I did as him. He began to speak. "The commander, wishes you to retrieve the warheads from the M.A.R.S. base. The Joes are currently occupying the base, and are in possession of the warheads." I nodded signaling for him to continue. "As Zartan is currently posing as the President, you will have all access to the base, including the codes to the safe. The only difficulty you may encounter is the extensive number of Joes guarding the building, both within and the exterior. The alpha team, along with General Hawk, will be away from the base for the next 48 hours. It's crucial you make your move immediately. Do not waste any time. The mission is simple. Get in, get the warheads, and get out. Use any means necessary to accomplish this mission. Failure is not an option. The future of Cobra depends on it. Understand?" I raised my eyebrow at his stern demeanor. "I got it. Just one question. If this mission is so crucial, why aren't you accompanying me?" I crossed my arms and glared. He narrowed his eyes. "Given the circumstances, it is the least inconspicuous to have a lone agent slip in and out rather than a full scale invasion. The reason you are going instead of me, is solely based on the design of the safe." He scoffed. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, then what does it got to do with the safe's design?" I asked in annoyance. He sighed in aggravation. "The safe floor is pressure sensitive, and the roof is laser protected. Given the amount of time you spent training with that bastard you called a friend, you obviously learned a trick or two from him, which I did not, and therefore you are best fit to pass the obstacles." I scoffed. "Well maybe if you stopped trying to constantly kill him, he would've, I don't know, taught you some things too." I taunted. He glared at me but I ignored it and continued. "Why not just deactivate it? Zartan is President and has all the info isn't he?" I stated in a 'you guys are dumb' tone. He rolled his eyes. "Because it is turned off with a retinal scanner, not a code." I sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine." He nodded and stood up. We made our way out of the room, heading towards the elevator. "The base layout is in the file, on your ship." I nodded. We stopped just in front of the loading area. He turned to face me. "Good luck." He gave me his equivalent of a smile. I smiled back at him and gave him a squeezing on the shoulder. "Get some rest, Tommi. You look like hell." I winked at him which he returned with rolling his eyes and shaking my hand off of him . I laughed and walked towards my ship. The mission sounded easy enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank ya'll so much for the awesome people who have added this to their alerts! Ya'll are AWSOME! So in reward for you special people, here is the next chappy! Also, I would really love some feedback on this, so I won't update until I get at least one review on this chapter^.^ Merci, my wonderful readers! And I hope you all had a splendid St. Valentine's Day! I know I did! Though I went crazy on choco brioche and truffles with some delic café au lait! MMmmmmm! I think I need to be on leak soup for the next week because I am stuffed to the brim. Hahaha….**

"There are 5 guards at the side entrance to the top level. A total of 35 Joes are in the top level alone. The elevator shaft is being guarded by two men and the Safe room is only guarded by 2 Joes. The roof shaft is the most ideal entrance." I mumbled to myself as I looked through my M.A.R.S. XRAY glasses through the base. I studied the base map several times before stuffing it into my pocket. "The second guard will change post in precisely 3 minutes. I'll make my move then." I gave myself a nod. I waited until the Joe took one last scan of the area, and then turned to clock out. "I'm going in." I spoke into my head set. And then I made a dash for it. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and then gave a deep bend in my knees before jumping nearly a story off the ground. I prayed I would clear it. I grunted as my hands caught onto the top of the shaft. I took a long swing and propelled my body into the shaft in a front tuck. I gracefully landed without a sound. I smirked and straightened slightly, pocking my head around the corner, double checking to make sure I had not been seen. I saw the two Joes conversing as they were busy switching shifts. I smiled to myself. Those fools. You should never let your guard down. I turned and quickly but quietly, navigated my way through the shafts until I reached the one above the elevator. I paused. The elements of surprise would be my factor here. I took a deep breath and silently jumped and landed next to one of the patrolling guards in the shadow. The shadows were a ninjas strength and protection. Stealth, mystery, surprise. The guard rounded the corner. I drew my blade and chopped off his head before he could utter a sound. I quickly made my way next to the elevator and threw a blade at him, he too fell to the floor, instantly dead. I ran into the elevator and pressed the door closed. It would be a short amount of time, before my presence way discovered now. The elevator beeped. "HEY!" One of the guard shouted I drew my pistol and shot both guards in the head, killing them instantaneously. My master had taught me to kill immediately. No sense in wasting ones time. I shuffled my way towards the door and punched in the code. I sucked in my breath as the door slid open with a loud hissing noise. I suddenly felt the moisture on my hands as I became nervous. Could I really still do this? I nodded to myself in reassurance. Just stay calm. I reminded myself as I flipped onto a perfect finger tip hand stand I closed my eyes for a moment to steady my breathing and create my center of balance. I opened my eyes and began to maneuver myself. It felt like hours, but it was only minutes as I slowly and carefully crossed the small rectangular squares. I felt a memory flood my mind.

~Tokyo, 30 years earlier.

I in took my breath and stared hard at the floor. "Now...close your eyes, and picture that your body is one with the tiles. Your fingertips are not on the floor. They are the floor. As long as you can sense where the floor needs you to put your weight, you will be fine." Snake Eyes gave me a reassuring smile. I bit my bottom lip, but nodded anyways. I was nervous, I would fall every time Snakes would try to teach me this, well everyone would. But everyone had given up, that was, except me. I was determined to control my body as skillfully as my best friend could. He was patient with me, that much I was gratefully for. I breathed in deeply and let my eyelids close. Slowly, the nerves began to melt away. I opened them and flipped upside down. Once up, I yet again closed my eyes, and instead of judging as I usually would have, I attempted to let the floor speak to me. 'What do you need?' I thought. Then, I shifted my weight slightly and moved my fingertips, I continued to do this until I heard Snake Eyes shout. "You did it!" My eyes shot open as I began to sway. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as I ducked my head and rolled to prevent from landing on my neck. I stood up in awed shock. "Oh um sorry, for startling you and breaking your concentration. I was just so happy for you!" Snake Eyes blushed sheepishly. I shook my head and laughed. "It's fine. Thank you so much Snakes!" I ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. I beamed up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This only caused his face to turn a deeper shade of crimson. "Oh uh you-your welcome." He stuttered in embarrassment. I was grinning ear to ear.

I shook off the memory. Stay in the present. I reminded myself. The past was of no importance right now. I stopped in shock as I realized I had somehow unconsciously made it all the way across during my reverie. I blinked but punched in the code abruptly rolling out of my handstand and into the safe filled with the war heads. I quickly grabbed them and turned to deactivate the floor when I heard footsteps running towards me. "Damn." I cursed. I wracked my brain for another escape root when I saw the ventilation system above my head. I smirked and used a ray gun to burst open the covering and jump into the vent. I began to furiously crawled through the vent areas until I reached a drop. I kicked open the screen and dropped to the floor. Several Joes turned towards me. I began to shoot randomly as I ran for the elevator shaft. You would think they would've made another way out of this building, but no, it was always the hard way. Thankfully I made it the shaft unscathed though I couldn't say the same for the Joes. I pressed the button to the roof. "I've got them. Head to the roof. We will rendezvous with Storm Shadow after I'm on board." I spoke to my pilot. "Yes ma'am. Roger that." As soon as the elevator clicked I cursed. Of course, the Alpha Team would be returning as I was leaving the base. I annoyingly cursed Tommi for his incorrect information. I bolted in the opposite direction of the roof as the Black cladded man realized I was holding the case, containing the warheads. It took a split second later, for the rest of the team to catch on and start firing at me. I ran as fast as I could to the end. Where the hell was that plane when I needed it! I spat in my thoughts. I stopped a few feet from the end as I realized I would need more time, meaning I would have to fight Alpha. I pulled out my katana and turned as the black ninja jumped and clashed swords with me. I clenched my jaw and held pressure to the blade as we both attempted to gain the upper hand. Then it broke. He twirled his katana and slashed at my right torso. I immediately blocked it and kicked him I'm the torso, causing him to take a couple of steps back to regain his balance. I thrashed my sword to his midsection but he flipped backwards successfully missing my hit and kicking me in the jaw in the process. My sword flew out of my hand as I stumbled to the floor. His blade was near my throat in a millisecond. The rest of his teammates were less than 60 kilos away. I was no fool I knew I had failed my mission. Then I heard what sounded like a plane engine. The ninja looked up in astonishment. Seeing my opening, I kicked at his hands holding the blade causing it to go flying out of his hands and down the three story building to meet with mine. I smirked as the hatch opened, I threw the case and gave a jump, just as my feet left the floor however, I felt a foot collide with my back, I winced in pain as I suddenly began to spiral towards the floor. "God Damn ninjas." I muttered a curse as my back and head collided on something soft? That was odd? I didn't get a chance to see what it was however because the force of the fall caused me to ricasha off the object and back into the air a good couple of kilos before my head and back hit the concrete this time. I groaned in pain. Nope, it can never be easy. I suddenly felt an ice cold blade graze my collar bone. Those Ninjas were really starting to get on my nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have to say you guys are awesome for reviewing! Keep the feedback coming! If ya'll have any suggestions/ideas for this fic just let me know in the reviews! I want to make this what you guys want to read as far as plot and twists and I can't do that if ya'll don't tell me:-) **

**Thank you, Silver Katsuyami for the tip! I will most def start breaking up the paragraphs more. Let me know if this chappy is easier to read. I know, I have always seen tons of Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow fics but never one where they are in this love triangle thing, so I thought I would try my twist on it:-) hope you like it! **

**Finalfan21- Aww thanks! **

**Beafstew- Haha I am very much a dudette:-) Your comment just made my day! So this chappy is for you. Sorry it wasn't up sooner, but here you go! I'm so thrilled you like it! **

The moment I began to regain consciousness, I was hit with a throbbing pain all around my head, making it impossible to think. I shut my eyes tightly and scrunched up my face in pain.

What the hell? Then it dawned on me why my head hurt. I groaned and moved my hand to hold my head. I began to slowly massage my temples. Ironically, it only made me head ache worse. I made a growling noise in despair and dropped my hands as I finally opened my eyes.

I was in a plain, neatly decorated room. It was bare except for the eggshell white walls and matching bed I was currently tucked inside. It reminded me of an insane asylum. I shivered at the thought.

If my head had not been in so much pain I would be pacing the floor attempting to formulate a plan of escape, but I could barely sit up, let alone stand.

I grumbled in resentment of my current situation. Sighing, I lay back down and stared so hard at the wall I was certain it was going to burn a hole in it.

Duke leaned against the desk, deep in thought. Their mysterious prisoner had done nothing since she had awoken 3 hours ago. Only stare at the ceiling. This both concerned and made him curious. He had no idea what to make of the girl. Sighing in frustration, Duke left the surveillance area and began heading to the meeting his team had with General Hawk regarding the mission and newly obtained prisoner.

As he stepped into Hawk's office, he realized everyone else was already there.

"Ah, Duke. Nice for you to show up. We were beginning to think you weren't coming." Heavy Duty commented sarcasm dripping in his thick British accent.

Duke ignored him.

"Now that Dukes here, can you all please stop attempting to yell out theories, and give me some some facts about what happened." Hawk gave Team Alpha an impatient and annoyed look.

"We can't tell if she is working for Cobra. She tested negative for any nanomites." Scarlett told the entire team. The general nodded in reply.

"One thing is for sure, she is trained in combat. And she has a thorough knowledge of fencing." Ripcord stated the obvious.

"Duke, what has she done since she has woken up?" Hawk asked.

"Nothing, sir. That's the odd thing about it. She just lies there and stares at the ceiling with a blank look. Like she has nothing better to do." Duke replied partially disturbed.

Hawk took a moment to contemplate and calculate his information regarding the girl before he spoke. "I want her moved to a secure quarters. Perhaps, we can learn something from her. I want to interrogate her without being obvious." The team nodded their response.

"Scarlett, I want you to show her around. Become her friend, get her to confide in you, tell you where she's from, what she was doing, and who sent her, understand?" Hawk gave her a firm order.

Suddenly Snake Eyes jerked in panic, but stopped himself in partial indecision. No one noticed the ninja, except Scarlett, whose head whipped towards his direction. This action caused the entire group to focus their attention on what she was staring at, Snake Eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Hawk asked both Scarlett and Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes hesitated for a moment before nodding yes. He moved to Hawks desk and wrote down something and handed it to him.

"What does it say?" Duke asked in anticipation as Hawk read it silently to himself.

"He doesn't think it would be a good idea. He says he knows her, and she is just as deadly as both himself and Storm Shadow." Hawk told the group. No one showed it, but one question was itching on the back of their minds.

"Alright, Snake. I'll take your word for it. But, I still want that information." Hawk stated firmly. Snake Eyes gave a thankful nod in understanding.

"Snake, you are now assigned to Scarlett's task. On top of which, you are to keep her under a watchful eye 24/7. She'll stay in your quarters, as that will be the most convenient arrangement. Dismissed." Hawk turned his attention to a file and gave a dismissive wave.

Snake eyes stood frozen in shock at the turn of events. Everyone stared wide eyed at the general for a few moments, but he looked up from his paperwork and gave them a look as if to ask what they were still doing there.

The entire team immediately came to and hustled out of the office, still in a partial daze. Especially snake who was still wondering how he had been assigned to this task.

The group began to slowly walk down the hall, with incredulous looks on their face.

"What the hell just happened?" Ripcord finally blurted out.

"I'm not positive, but I think Snake just got put on babysitting duty." Scarlett dryly commented, with ting of jealousy in her tone.

"Why, Scarlett, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your jealous." Ripcord taunted her.

She gave him a glare and scoffed. "Oh please, I'm glad he got it instead of me. It would be a pain in the ass to watch someone constantly like a puppy."

"Whatever you say." Rip smirked knowingly and she rolled her eyes in return.

"So how do you know her?" Duke questioned in curiosity.

Snake Eyes just turned his head in Duke's direction, in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot you don't talk." Duke muttered.

The group slowly began to disperse, as they all went into different directions. Breaker, went to the security area, Heavy Duty headed towards training area with Scarlett to meet the new recruits, and the remainder of the team headed to the rec room. That is, all but Snake Eyes, who went to his quarters in order to be alone and think through his situation and what he would do about the added complications.

As the door to his room shut and locked behind him, he yanked off his mask and tossed roughly on top of his bed. He growled in frustration and ran his hand through his hair.

Plopping down on the bed, he buried his head in his hands. Guilt plagued at him as he recalled memories from what seemed so long ago. So many questioned flooded through his mind, but one rang louder than them all. What had happened to her?


	4. Chapter 4

**JasmineChyanne-I'm glad you like the concept!:-) I've always wondered what a fic like this would be like haha.**

**ks90 & Silver Katsuyami –Oh, good. That's great! I didn't realize it was difficult to read because I only see it in Microsoft Word and not the published version. I'm glad I was told to change it. If you guys have any other tips for the story just let me know **

**Oh, and due to the fact that the first two chapters don't really have any paragraphs breaks; I would like to know if you want me to break them up and re-upload the corrected versions to make for an easier read. If it bugs ya, please let me know!**

**On the other hand, for the people that have this under alerts/favorites it may get confusing to be notified every time I add the corrected versions. I would hate to confuse you all. So please let me know which you prefer! **

**Also, the lyrics in this chapter are Buddy Holly's, "It doesn't matter anymore". Now pretty please don't just skim over the lyrics! I picked this song because the irony the lyrics will have in reference to the story! So its sorta kind important you read them:-) You won't see it right away, but in the future you will have that "ah!" light bulb moment:3**

**Now on to the chapter!**

He gripped the edge of the desk and turned it over with a force so hard it was tossed to the opposite end of the room. The desk hit the wall with a loud crash and fell on the floor with a thud.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE JOES GOT HER!" He screamed to the viper, who showed no emotions only a stoic nameless face.

Storm Shadow glowered at him. "Where's the commander?" He barked.

"In the medical wing." Was his monotone reply.

Storm Shadow stomped out of the room in fury. Every person he met as he passed by immediately ran out of his way in fear that the ninja would strike them down in his path.

As he reached the medical area, Storm shadow gave a furious glare at in the direction of the doctor turned commander, as he sat at his work station analyzing data. The commander gave him a questioning look as he stopped with balled fists in front of his desk.

"What seems to be the problem, Storm Shadow?" The commander questioned, attempting to be patient with the man.

"Are you aware that Starfire was captured by the Joes while on her mission to retrieve the warheads?" He barked out at the commander, who did not even do so much as to flinch.

The commander stared for a moment at Storm Shadow before he returned his gaze to his project. "Yes, but no need to be alarmed. She successfully completed her mission. The warheads are once again in my possession." He idly replied.

Storm shadow growled and leaned over the desk, to grab the commander by the collar. "This isn't about the Damn warheads! She is a prisoner of the Joes! They will make her talk!" He yelled in his commander's face.

The commander simply laughed. "Why, has someone developed an attachment to his student?" He mocked, in glee, at the ironic situation.

Storm shadow narrowed his gaze, and shoved the commander very roughly back on his seat. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" The commander questioned in a threatening tone.

"To get her back." He replied with vengeance seeping through the words.

I tapped on the edge of the bed, a constant beat that was currently stuck in my head for the past hour. It was annoying me that I could not so much as remember what it went to. I let out a frustrated sigh. This was no use. I dropped my ARM back onto my lap, which sat crisscrossed on the blinding white bed spread. I began to hum the annoying beat.

After awhile it hit me. I began to sing softly, to myself.

" There you go and baby here am I,

Oh well you left me here so I could sit and cry,

Well golly gee what have you done to me?

Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

Do you remember baby last September,

How you held me tight each and every night,

Well, oops-a-daisy, how you drove me crazy,

But I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

There's no use in me a cryin',

I've done everything and now I'm sick of trying,

I've thrown away my nights,

And wasted all my days over you.

Well you go your way and I'll go mine,

Now and forever 'til the end of time,

I'll find somebody new and baby,

We'll say we're through and you won't matter anymore.

There's no use in me a cryin',

I've done everything and now I'm sick of trying,

I've thrown away my nights,

And wasted all my days over you.

Well you go your way and I'll go mine,

Now and forever 'til the end of time,

I'll find somebody new and baby,

We'll say we're through and you won't matter anymore,

You won't matter anymore."

By the end of the song, I was singing very loudly and swaying to the tune, as I tapped against my legs to keep beat. I blushed, as I had not even registered when my voice or mannerisms had gone from one extreme to the other.

That song had been one of my favorites as a teenager. I smiled to myself. I hadn't heard it in years, so it was odd that it came to mind right now.

Shrugging it off as being a result of my lack of thought process, I decided to stop ignoring the seriousness of my situation. And the 2 issues I was currently dreading.

1, if I found no means to escape the Joes would find a way to make me speak about Cobra. Most likely that would include a fate worse than death itself. I cringed, as pictures of being slashed and drowned came to mind.

The other issue, was in the unlikely event I was given a window of opportunity. Then, how exactly would I create a diversion in order to successfully escape? That is, without it including falling to my death, by a ninja who I was beginning to have a bitter grudge against. I rubbed the back of my currently swollen head, in emphasis.

The door suddenly cracked opened with a loud creaking sound. My attention was instantly fixated on it, in anticipation and curiosity.

Suddenly, a wave of panic overcame me. Why had I not thought over an escape plan sooner? I mentally cursed myself as I lightly sprang out of the bed and into a corner where I would not be seen, not even making a sound in the process. I barely made it as the door opened fully. The young women looked around franticly searching the area, that's when I took my cue and shut the door.

She immediately turned to face me, and I struck out, landing a punch to her head, instantly rendering her unconscious.

I had to act quickly if I was to escape, I pulled the gun out of her coat pocket and cracked the door open to survey my surroundings.

That was odd. Not a single guard in sight. It was suspicious, but I had no time to investigating what appeared to be luck. I ran out the door into the hall and took several turns, quickly maneuvering through the different pathways through what now appeared to be a secluded medical area.

I was becoming increasingly frustrated with every turn, there seemed to be no exciting this area, I was about to just give up and resort to crawling through the air vents, once again when I turned towards an elevator shaft.

"Huh, well guess that works." I commented and quickly made my way into the elevator. When I was inside I pressed the button to ground level. There was no way in hell I was going back to the roof.

The elevator began to tick as I passed several floors, I was nearly there. And suddenly the elevator came to a stand still between floors. I cursed, they must've shut it off. I groaned, of course, I never get the easy kill. I thought sarcastically.

I jumped to grab a bar above my head and swung myself a few times, I made sure to propelling my feet first towards the roof, as I didn't really believe my head could sustain another blow without rendering me unconscious. My feet made contact with the glass shattering it I continued to sail through the openings with full force. I tucked my head to my chest, spiraling in a front tuck, in order to not fall flat on my back once I cleared the roof of the elevator. I reached up and grabbed the cords holding the elevator up, so I would not plummet to my death or back into the elevator.

I wrapped my legs around the cord and began to descend towards the last floor.

It felt as if it was taking ages, I was nearly there when I began to hear screaming.

"Aw shit!" I grumbled. There was only one choice left if I don't wish to ne caught. I gulped, as I inspected the floor that was still several kilos below.

I took a deep breath, and let go. The only thing I could do was pray I made it ok.

As my feet made contact with the ground, I bit my lip in order to stop my scream. As I landed, I heard an unnatural crack and felt a sharp pain on my knee. It most likely broken or dislocated due to the force of impact. I winced. There was no time to feel sorry for myself if I wanted to get out alive however so I began to work at openings the door. It took a few tries but eventually I pried it open.

I searched around, to find another empty hallway. I cocked my brow in confusion. You'd think they would have better security. Ah well, not my problem. I made a mad dash down the corridor. Only two turns and I should be by the bay lift.

I halted in my steps however, when, I heard a conversation through a closed door. I turned back, in curiosity, and listened for a moment.

Then I was reminded that I was being followed as I heard the elevator and a very loud "don't let her escape!' Echo through the hallway. My eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

I turned in the opposite direction to bolt towards the exit, but halted immediately. Staring straight back at me was a black chest, only inches away from my face. I groaned as I looked up to meet the face, no mask, of the black clad ninja. I attempted to turn the opposing direction. But I heard a chorus of guns cocking and realized I was surrounded. I sighed. So much for escaping now.

As I was forcefully led into the direction I had come from, one thought entered my mind. Yup, it was official. I hated ninjas.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know if you absolutely hate or love it! Feel free to inform me if you hate the way the story turns at any point. I can always re-write a chapter or section. And if you would like to see anything in the story or future chapters mention it in a review! **

**This is a bit of a fillerish chap, because I'm trying to make a base off of Snake Eyes/Starfire's past friendship. I apologize for the lack of Storm Shadow so far I promise it will have more of him soon!^.^.^**

**Silver Katsuyami- Haha yeah I was thinking of letting her get away at first…but I thought it would be more interesting and thrilling to let her get this close*does get smart impression* lol**

**Finalfan21- Thank you^.^ yeah I realized it was a tad short but I was having writers block past that at the time :o**

**Sarcasmwithasmile- Aww thanks! ^.^ lol I hate it when that happens with stories! Here yeah go;) hope you like it! **

**Also, does any one know how old the adult Snake eyes is suppose to be in Rise of the Cobra? If any one knows please tell me!**

I snickered in distaste as the black ninja grabbed my arm with a firm grip, leading me in the direction I was supposed to go. I narrowed my eyes, in a threatening manner to the ninja. "Let go of my arm, or I'll degut you." I growled in a low voice, so he would be the only person able to hear my threat.

He ignored me completely; in fact, he tightened his grip on my arm to show that he was not going to comply with my demand. I hissed through my teeth and forcefully yanked my arm out of his grip. He tilted his head downwards to look at me, to which I gave him an extremely dangerous look. "I can take care of myself." I warned in a hushed voice, though it still held an air of confidence and commanding disposition.

He simply looked at me for a moment before turning his attention back towards a door at the end of the corridor.

When we reached it, a guard punched in a number and then the ninja gave me slight nudge, letting me know I was to enter. I gave him a cold glare before I entered, with the guard and ninja following me. Hot on my heels. I rolled my eyes.

Did they really think I would attempt to get away when I was at an obvious disadvantage? I'm reckless, but never incompetent or stupid.

A man, who looked to be in his late 40s, looked up from the paperwork on his desk, with an inquisitive glance at us all.

"Is something the matter, corporal?" The middle aged man finally asked, after awaiting an explanation for the unannounced visit.

"General Hawk, she escaped her cell, we chased her, but she was to fast for us. He caught her, right before she was going to escape." The corporal attempted to explain what had happened.

So this was the infamous General Hawk I had heard so much about.

The general's gaze hardened on the young officer. "How far?" Was his blunt question.

The corporal gulped. "One hallway down from the exit." He coward slightly under the general's harsh gaze.

The general pursed his lips in thought. After a moment he turned to face the ninja. "Good work. I feel she should be moved immediately. I release her into your custody, as was previously discussed. Any questions?"

The ninja nodded and moved to write something down. He handed it to the general who in turn gave him a confused look. "What? Why?" He asked baffled. The ninja pointed to something else on the paper, which I could not see, and the general made a skeptical face.

"I don't agree with it, but I do trust your judgment. Though I do expect a thorough explanation to be on my desk by tomorrow. Only then will I comply with your request." The general warned the ninja. He nodded his agreement in return.

"Good. I'll inform the rest of the team. Dissmissed." He nodded to all of us.

On top of being extremely wary and confused, I was also frustrated by the fact that I was now in the custody of the man I was beginning to hate with a passion. As we exited the room I grumbled.

I could practically feel the tension in the air as we made our way to god knows where.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded as I suddenly halted.

Instead of answering he continued to walk towards his destination, as if I was not there.

I sighed in aggravation and quickly caught up with him, as he stopped in front of a door and punched in a code.

The door slide open with a hiss and the man gestured for me to enter. I gave him a skeptical glance but entered anyhow, after all, I really had no choice.

I furrowed my brow in confusion as I surveyed my surroundings.

Instead of a gory interrogation room, I had been expecting; I was met with a small, yet comfortable apartment type area. It was plain, mostly decorated in black and dark blues, but it was still very quaint. I turned to the ninja and gave him a questioning look.

He signed something. I blinked and randomly blurted out. "You're mute?"

His body language appeared to be annoyed. He signed again, but this time I actually paid attention.

**You are to stay here, from now on, understand? And to answer your question, it's not considered mute if you simply choose to not speak. **

Even though he never said anything I could tell he was frustrated and annoyed with me.

"Oh." I mumbled. I waited a moment for him to leave, buy instead he simply walked to a door in the corner and punched in a code before it slid open. As he entered it, I caught a glance of the room and realized they were sleeping quarters.

My mouth dropped open in realization. "HEY WAIT-" I began to shout but was caught off by the abrupt closing of the door in my face.

I grumbled. Perfect, I was sharing a chamber with a man I could barely even stand to be in the same room with, and now I was expected to live with!

I exhaled in frustration and plopped down on the soft sofa, black no wonder.

I studied the room, taking in every inch of detail it had and storing it in my memory.

There were four doors, excluding the entrance one, I got up and moved to attempt to open them.

I sighed, they were all password protected and currently locked. I grumbled and decided to try to figure out the codes. I began with the middle right one and began to work my way across, though I deliberately skipped the far right door, partially because I really had no interest in going into the ninja's room.

After tinkering with the codes by process of elimination for over two hours; I finally gave up and let out a frustrated sigh in defeat. I plopped down on the floor, in front of the middle left door and crossed my arms stubbornly, staring at the object in front of me. I was determined to get through. There had not been a door I had been unable to crack yet, and this flimsy door would not be my defeat! I thought in a haughty manner.

Then suddenly a door swished open. I jumped a little at the sudden motion. I turned to see the far left door had opened on its own. I blinked in stunned confusion.

"Weird." I mumbled. I hopped to my feet, but was careful to survey the area. I was not going to walk into a trap. Perhaps, it was my suspicious nature kicking in, nevertheless, it was safer to cautious. I slowly maneuvered towards the opening, always fully aware of my surroundings. Once I reached the entrance, I poked my head around the corner.

What I saw next caused me to gasp in surprised delight.

I excitedly entered the room as my eyes lit up, that's when I remembered something. I halted in my tracks and the glee slowly melted away. The suspicion returned and my face hardened as I looked around, taking it all in.

The room was decorated in 18th century French decor, not only that, but all throughout the oddly large and spacious room hung various pieces of art. Some were authentic but others were very obvious replicas, only noticeable to my uniquely trained eye.

The thing that bothered me the most was the details, this was no coincidence. The room was decked out in light pastel hues, mostly various shades of blush, lavender, and ivory. However, it was the art that truly set me off, they were all impressionist styles. Mostly of Monet, my favorite painter.

Only a very elite group of individuals knew of my heritage and pride of my countries artistic abilities, especially those of the 19th century. No, it was simply too precise to be a coincident. This room was tailored specifically to my liking.

What bothered me the most about the way it was arranged, was how they had found this information. Who did I trust enough to tell, all these things, that was giving information to the enemy? It plagued me to the very core.

Yet somehow, in this environment, I slowly felt myself relax. My eyes were drawn to a corner where various art supplies lay beside an easel. I raised an eyebrow, after a moment of an inward battle, I felt myself being called by it.

I sighed, giving in to my urge to approach it. I looked around to make sure I was not being watched, then I carefully began to approach the area.

Once I was there I studied the materials, and although it shouldn't have surprised me given the fact that everything was perfectly me, it contained all my favorite art tools and paints. I sat down, by a canvas that had previously been prepared and set up for me.

I bit my lip in hesitation before glancing around the room one last time, then I picked up my brush, and felt the world fade away.

I had no idea what I was creating; all I knew was the sense of freedom. Of having no restraints, of not thinking or worrying what the world faced me with. All that existed was I and the canvas. I smiled, for some reason; I felt a very distant memory enter my mind. I didn't attempt to stop it; in fact, this was one of the rare occasions I would even welcome it.

~ years prior

_I bit my lip in concentration as I finally added the remaining elements to my piece. It was a beautifully sunny spring day. A slight breeze caressed my face, the smell of cherry blossoms were in the air._

_"What's that?" A curious voice suddenly broke the peaceful silence._

_I jumped in alarm and whipped my head around to view a rather inquisitive Snake Eyes staring at me in fascination._

_"What's what?" I asked still shocked at his presence here._

_"The painting, what is it?" He asked in awe, as he came closer and studied the canvas in front of me._

_I felt the heat creeping onto my cheeks in embarrassment. "Oh it's nothing, just a place around, where I'm from. It's not really done yet." I sheepishly added._

_He continued to watch the painting, his attention transfixed on it._

_"It's beautiful." He blurted out in awe._

_My blush deepened. "It is. But I don't do it justice. You should see it during the winter; everything is covered in a blanket of snow." I smiled at the picture that entered my mind._

_He nodded and turned his attention towards me. "Where are you from, Starfire?" He asked in genuine curiosity._

_"France. Well I was born in America so I'm a U.S. citizen, but I left when I was only a baby. I can't even remember what it was like. I grew up just outside of Paris before I came here." I smiled shyly. _

_He nodded and returned his attention back on the painting. "Is that the way they paint there?" _

_I bit my lip, still embarrassed. "Well, uh, it's one of the ways. It's called the impressionist style. It's my favorite because of the French painter Monet. He was a genius when it came to art. I love it, it was so beautiful, that time period in France I mean. It was in the 1800s. Everything was so polished and poised and daintingly beautiful in its imperfect flaws. It was true, untainted, untamperd beauty. " I spoke with all the passion in my soul._

_He was studying me, seemingly searching for something in particular. _

_I blushed. "What?" I asked as I squirmed under his gaze._

_"Nothing, just you. You really love it, is all. I can see it. In your eyes, it's in your soul. It's a part of you." He stated it as he continued to study me._

_I nodded and bit my lip in my nervous state. Sometimes, I swear, he can see straight through and into me, that gaze of his, it's going to render me weak in the knees one of these days. I shook off the thoughts. "Don't look at me like that." I finally said, not able to stand it any longer._

_He simply turned his gaze back to the painting, though I could tell his focus was not on it this time. He was watching me through his peripheral vision._

_I let go of my breath in partial relief. At least now I didn't feel like squirming._

~Present

I stared at the screen for the past two hours. I smiled to myself, if I had not been changing the codes every time she got close to cracking them, she most likely would've been inside after only 5 minutes of trying. I knew it was becoming less and less about what lay beneath, but of her god damn stubborn pride. She was the best lock picker I had ever known, and I knew it was beyond frustrating for her to think she was being defeated by a simple punch code door lock. I wouldn't dare leave her alone with any sort of lock.

Finally, came to the realization that she would sit all day and night outside pursuing her feeble attempts if I didn't do something, so I decided to press a button to open her quarters.

She jumped slightly in surprise and I chuckled silently to myself.

I had to suppress the ever growing urge to burst out laughing at her rather comical way of approaching the room. As she entered, I switched to a different view screen that projected an image from the viewpoint of her room. She was absolutely astounded and enthralled as she first caught sight of her room. I smiled in satisfaction to myself. Perhaps, she hadn't changed all that much. I felt the small flicker of hope inside me grow.

Then suddenly she froze in her tracks. She paled significantly as she realized that the intimately details of the room must have been constructed by someone she knew extremely well.

Starfire was not one to mix business with her personal life, and by the looks of it, she had more of a professional life than a personal one as of late.

It disturbed her on so many levels; her expressions began to change rapidly as she studied the room completely. I didn't blame her, I would've been rather disturbed myself, if I were in her situation. As her eyes fell on the work station I had previously prepared for her I could tell she was instantly tempted to approach it, but she couldn't decide if it was a wise decision.

After awhile she finally gave in and carefully made her way to the stool.

She sat and looked around the room one last time before she entered a world all her own.

I smiled to myself, I could tell what she painting, even though she had yet to realize what it was.

I debated on whether or not to confront her, but as I continued to watch her finally peaceful state, I couldn't make myself go in. I sighed and moved to lie down on the bed. The clock read 12:05 am. I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping into a deep state of sleep.

I smiled in satisfaction as I finally completed the painting, then my face instantly dropped in sorrow. I felt my face twist into a painful expression as the realization hit me like a sword to the heart. I gasped in emotional pain.

I shut my eyes and willed the memory to evade me. I refused to relive that ever so vivid day and the memories it brought.

I sighed as I felt it melt away. Only then was I aware of how truly exhausted I was. I looked at the clock which read 2:00 am. I groaned and made my way to the bed. I through myself into the mound of fluffy sheets. As I landed on the bed I sighed in satisfaction. It felt as if I was on a soft air like cloud. I could feel my eyelids flutter closed as I slipped into sweet peaceful unconsciously sleep. My last conscious thought was that of a prayer to have a dreamless utterly blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo sorry for the late update! I was tad bit pre occupied with um paperwork. Anywho, apparently I pushed myself too far in reco, so now I'm back to not moving, literally -.- Due to this, I will probably be writing a lot until I can walk again *aggravated sigh*. Also, I started a new Snake Eyes Fic! Check it out if you haven't already ^.^ Oh! and if any of ya'll are Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol fans, I started one on that as well! So be sure to read and review! Especially, if you have a preference for one you want updated first/more often More popular or requests=faster update on that story!**

**Random Duck- Aw thank you! That means a lot to moi! Sorry for it taking so long! Hope you like **

**Shades-Soul: I am actually surprised you noticed it! But in a good way^.^ Well, actually I based her knee injury ,off of the fact that I had just injured mine. And, unfortunately, I can speak from experience, that adrenaline will kick in and numb the pain; if you've been trained to switch off the pain sensors to your brain (it's a tad bit complicated). Unfortunately, when the adrenaline rush finally wears off (which can last from a few minutes to around a few days) it hurts like hell! So it does have the explanation to her knee in this chappy! also, hope I did not confuse you lol**

Snake eyes awoke to the abrupt sound of his monitor beeping. He groaned inwardly but got up to read it.

"Snake Eyes, report to my office immediately. I need to discuss certain areas of your report.

General Hawk."

Snake eyes sighed and began to type a reply. It read.

"Sir, I cannot leave her unattended at any given point. I constantly have to change the pass codes to keep her from escaping."

A moment later a beep notified snake eyes that he was given a reply to his previous statement. He opened it to read.

"We are aware of the fact. Breaker is currently finding a solution to the problem. He is setting the doors to automate pass code change every two minutes until we can get a finger print scanner installed. Also, all available Joes have been stationed outside of your quarters to insure she not escapes."

Snake eyes was a bit hesitant in complying to these terms but decided if he did not go more than likely hawk would send some Joes in to retrieved him. Because of this realization, he reluctantly dressed and made his way to Hawks office.

As snake eyes exited his quarters, he was surprised to see approximately 50 Joes standing watch at the door. They all stood at attention and saluted him as he did likewise and continued on, looking back at the rather silly skeptical. He shook his head as he realized they were still no match for the petite young women with stunning looks. He shook his head at that thought. He would not think of her as attractive even if she was. She was the enemy now, not his best friend he could rely on. She would stab him in his sleep.

He continued to repeat these thoughts in his mind, in the expectation that it would eventually kill the want to reach out to help her. He hated feeling so damn vulnerable, fighting an inward battle every time he spoke or thought or saw her. He clenched his jaw in frustration aimed at his conflicting battle between his heart and head. He pushed away all thoughts as he approached the door to general hawks office.

He walked straight into the Generals office and was slightly surprised to see the rest of team Alpha squished inside the small area looking rather peeved at being there in the first place.

"Ah! Thank God! I thought we were going to die waiting for him." Ripcord sarcastically joked.

Snake eyes rolled his eyes even though no one could see.

"Oh please, Rip. Give it a rest. We've been here for a whole 5 minutes." Scarlett crossed her arms and smirked.

Ripcord returned her comment with an impish grin as he gave her a nonchalant shrug.

"Ok, people. If you're quite finished with your fun, down to business. Snake Eyes, I have to say I expected more of an explanation on this matter. It's a rather odd request, and all you stated was that 'it would cause possible conflict' and that 'you would be unable to complete your assignment'. What exactly does that mean?" The general practically barked at Snake Eyes in fury.

Snake eyes signed something and Scarlett, the only member of the team who understood sign language, translated to the general.

"With all due respect sir, its none of your concern." She stoically stated in a flat tone.

The generals eyes flashed dangerously as he stood up. "I demand an explanation, or I will take that girl and so help me I'll give her your whole damn file!" He pounded his fist on the desk in emphasis.

Snake eyes was slightly taken aback by this, as was the rest of the team.

He blinked in shock, after a few moments he turned to write something down.

The general read it and turned to the remainder of the team.

"Will you please give us a moment." He stated more than asked. The entire team nodded and quickly exited the office.

After the door had shut behind them all, Hawk turned his attention back to the rather mysterious figure in front of him.

"What do you mean, by this?" He gestured to a sentence on the paper and snake eyes jotted down another sentence.

"As your commander in chief I order you to tell me why she would not speak to you if she knew who you were?" Hawk was losing his patience and snake eyes could tell. He hesitated for a moment before deciding it would ne wiser to tell him. Snake wrote down a long explanation and then a request at the end. He handed it to hawk and patiently waited for him to read it.

"Hm," hawk contemplated. "I do agree with you. It would be more beneficial for her not to know who you are then. We simply cannot take the chance. I will not tell the others of why they cannot call you by name when she is in their presence." He nodded.

"But I do expect you to become friendly with her. I need to know who she is working for. Which means, I don't want her locked up in your quarters all the time. She won't warm up to you that way. Show her around the base, communicate with her, if you were as close with her as you imply you should know what will make her open up and feel relaxed enough to start talking." Snake eyes nodded hesitantly, not exactly thrilled at the idea of having to become close to someone who he was currently having an issue of detaching his emotions from.

"Good. Now get back to her so I can relieve the Joes from guarding your room." Hawk dismissed him who's eyes widened as he realized he had been gone for quite awhile. He nodded and quickly ushered his way out of the door and quickly walked towards his quarters, attempting to not look like in too much of a hurry, as to not warrant stares. He was unsuccessful in that practice.

...

I groaned as my head thumped from lack of sleep mixed with the fact I had fallen on it just days prior. I forced myself out of the bed and winced as I put pressure on my knee. I was still at a loss to tell if it was broken or merely injured. I wobbled out of my room to find another of the doors open. It was a rather luxurious bathroom. I was glad to see a pair of clothes lying out on the vanity area. It was mens, most likely the ninjas, but it was better than climbing back into my grim filled clothes. I entered the shower and closed my eyes as the warm water beat against my aching muscles.

I searched for the shampoo and once I located it I opened it and took a whiff, to smell an overly pine scent. I cringed as it caused my head ache to increase. I let out a sigh but decided it was better than smelling like dirt and grime. I finished washing up and grabbed a towel to dry off. I stepped out of the shower and pulled the overly large shirt. I grumbled as it fit me more like a potato sack rather than an clothing item. After holding up the large pants I decided it was probably best to just wear the shirt otherwise I would trip on the pant hens. I pulled on the pair of blue boxers and was relieved to find a belt underneath them. I cinched it on ny tiny waist and looked at my appearance in the mirror. It didn't look half bad with the belt. It looked like a t shirt type dress. I began to braid my hair down my back and I found a rubber band in a drawer to secure it with.

I found that the large combat boots that the man had left for me made me resemble a bit of a clown plus I couldn't take a step before I fell on my face. Because of this I decided to go bare foot. Besides, it made sneaking around much easier.

I trodded into the living room in search for anything resembling a blade. I plopped on the couch and began to pull up all the pillows before I finally found what appeared to be an old metal shards. Ii shrugged disregarding the oddness of it due to him being a ninja and broke it with my foot to create a bladed point. I did not like to be left unarmed. I felt vulnerable that way.

I yawned and put the couches back together. Just as I was about to put the last pillow back I heard the door begin to slide open. I quickly grabbed the blade and made my way quietly into the shadows close to the entrance. Once the man made his way inside, I attacked.

As he approached his room he became alarmed at the fact that no one was standing watch.

In fear that she escaped he typed in the code and walked right in, not even bothering to check his surroundings. That was an awful mistake he realized as he heard the hiss of a blade against the air. He groaned inwardly at his lack of attentiveness as he felt the blade pressing against his neck.

"How did you know?" She hissed into his ear as held him tight and applied more pressure to the knife.

"You have about 50 seconds to start talking on how you got that information about me, or ill slit your throat and uphold my promise to degut you right now." She growled. He quickly grabbed her wrist and forcefully spun her around to where they were now in the exact opposition position.

She hissed in anger. "Fine, but you asked for it." Starfire quickly stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut. As he doubled over in pain she slithered her way out of his grip and quickly twisted his wrist, causing Snake Eyes to drop the blade as he fell to his knees. She quickly retrieved it and put it against his neck.

She smirked wickedly at him.

"Let's try this again shall we?" She seethed in an overly sweet tone.

"How did you get that information!" She barked in an attempt to restrain her temper.

He glared at her through the mask and abruptly swept her legs out from under her. This action caused her to fall straight on her back, dropping the blade in the process.

In a blink he had the blade at her throat. "I hate you." She snarled, glaring daggers at him. He winced, although she did not notice.

Snake eyes retracted the blade and walked straight towards the middle left door. He punched in a code and quickly disappeared behind it. Leaving Starfire to glare in distaste at the man.

As soon as the door closed he pressed all his weight against it in order to keep him up. He sighed and leaned his head against the door. So many emotions flew through him as the constant ringing of her voice filled his heads with the words "I hate you." Playing over and over again in that malice filled tone. She had meant it with every fiber in her body. What she didn't realize was how deeply those words had affected him. Cutting into his very soul. He shook in an attempt to control his emotions. He shut his eyes and willed the voice to stop taunting him. Driving the knife in deeper like a million daggers piercing his soul. He decided to take a shower in an attempt to calm his nerves.

She winced in pain as she attempted to stretch her knee which she was now thoroughly convinced had been dislocated. As she pushed deeper into her past parallel splits she grunted in the pain it caused. After trying several different maneuvers to get it back into place, she cursed loudly.

"Damn knee pop back in already!" She hissed in pained frustration. Finally giving up she decided to attempt to balance upside down in order to cause her brain to stop floating around so many thoughts.

She closed her eyes and front tucked onto a yet again three finger handstand. It had always been one of her highly prized techniques as only her and Snakes could ever perform it. She let out a calming sigh as she slowly lifted one hand off of the floor. She felt a small smile tug on her lips as she re-centered her weight perfectly adapting to the new situation. Then suddenly she felt herself wobble as something pushed her on the heel slightly. Her eyes shot open suddenly at the motion and she lost all control of her body.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she ducked her head into a forward roll. She blew a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes as she glared up to see the ninja crossed armed in front of her.

**Rule #1 never become distracted.** He stated. She grumbled.

"What are you my sensei?" She mocked as she moved to her feet and winced in the process. "Besides, I bet you can't do that. And that's saying a lot because I don't bet." She smirked smugly and crossed her arms as she stared into his mask.

**I'll take it.** She blinked and shrugged.

"Ok be my guest, but be warned, your pride may be injured-" she was cut off by him jumping straight into a one handed one finger handstand. Her jaw dropped in shock as he continued to hold it. Once he finally flipped out she was gapping at him. "How the hell-" she started.

**Do not ever underestimate your opponent or you will meet your downfall.**

She glared at him. "Who are you?" She asked in suspicion. She began to circle around him in the manner a Lioness would before attacking ones prey. "You have similar training as I. I would be inclined to think we may be part of certain clans, perhaps allies, or rivals." She seethed.

**Do not assume. It will make an ass out of you and me. **He mocked her.

She glared at him.

**I am no threat to you. I simply wish to help.** She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion but relaxed slightly.

**Your left knee is dislocated.** He simply stated.

She studied him for a moment before replying. "And what, may I pray tell, makes you say that?"

**You try to keep the weight off. Every time it touches your eyes ting in pain. Don't be alarmed. It's virtually unnoticeable except to a very sharply trained eye. I only want to push it back in.** She pursed her lips in thought before nodding. He motioned for her to sit on the couch to which she complied. He kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arm around her thigh.

'Place your arms on my shoulders so you can stay steady and still. I don't wish to break it if you move.' She nodded and bit her lip as she placed her arms on his shoulder blades. He grabbed the bottom of her calf and tightened his grip on her thigh. He quickly jerked it back into place, causing a loud popping sound to abrupt. She hissed in pain and dug her nails into his shoulders trying her best to remain still.

He dropped her leg gently and she released her death grip on his shoulders.

**Try to slowly put weight on it. It should not hurt too bad if it was done correctly. If not tell me and I will fix it.** She nodded in agreement and Snake eyes helped her up from the couch, and onto her feet. He pulled her arm around his neck and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her weight. He gently allowed her to apply more weight onto it when she did not complaint about pain.

Once she was walking on her own he asked her.

**Better?**

She nodded in relief. "Much. Thank you." Although the words sounded forced.

He nodded his reply.

They stood awkwardly staring at one another for a moment or two until Starfire cleared her throat.

**Would you like to see the base?** He signed quickly.

She blinked in astonishment. "What?"

He signed again to her. **The base. Do you want to see it? I can introduce you to the rest of the team, too.** He added when she did respond to his first request.

She nodded and pursed her lips as her mind wandered in suspicion. "Uh, ya sure."

He nodded and motioned for her to go through the door first. She complied and waited for him so they could walk together, only because she did not know where they were headed.

_Well, this is going to be interesting… _


	7. Chapter 7

**So I want to try to make this fic around 20 chapters, give or take a few, since I feel it's a perfect goal and amount to get my story in:-) this way it's not too short where things happen really fast or too long where it just drags! At that point, depending on how much response I have when I finish the story, I MIGHT make a sequel! But, I would def be awhile since I want to at least finish my other snake eyes fic! That one, I'm hoping to not make quite as long, but we'll see. **

**In a couple of chapters, there is going to be one chapter that is solely Storm Shadow. It sort of explains where the heck he is while all of this taking place, lol. Because come on, it doesn't take like a week to get across the world in a jet! And I mean, we can't let Stormy take Starfire away, without at least some form of interaction between Snakes and her! That would be a lame story if you ask me:o and well, I'm writing it xD**

**Again, I'm sooo sorry for the update gap! I spent the past few weeks at my grandmothers house for the Easter holidays and there's just no internet there. Well that, and I'm so pumped for the Avengers to come out I sorta kinda got distracted on my HawkeyexOC and my Captain AmericaxOC story:3 please don't kill me:O **

**Anyways, this is sorta short and fillerish but I swear it picks up next chapter! Until then…**

**Beafstew- Aww thank you!^.^ I'm ecstatic that you enjoy reading it! **

**Random duck- haha thanks! Lol I hope so!:)**

**Shades-Soul: That's great! I'm glad it helped clear things up! Hope you like this chapter! Though it doesn't have an action sequence *sniffles* oh well…action will be back soon:3**

**Blackrosewitch1996- Thanks! Yup me too! I am currently trying decide between a few scenarios and brainstorming a tad. I want to make it really great! C: **

**Yeah, most definitely! Do you have a preference of which one(s) you'd like updated? And what order? Haha cause on some of them I have the chapters written I'm just being a lazy person and not updating until I log into my email and realize, "oh shoot! I have 4 new comments and 10 new adds to that story, I better upload the next chapter!". For example, this chapter was more than 3/4 written when I updated it last. I was just dragging on writing an ending to it.**

**Also, does anyone know how old snake eyes and storm shadow are in rise of the cobra? Because it would help a bunch on timing:/ **

They walked in silence for minutes, Starfire examining the surrounding and placing them in her memory for later use. She did not notice snake eyes carefully watching her through the corner of his eyes due to the mask. When they reached an elevator he tilted his head in the direction of it to let her know she should enter. She nodded her understanding and they both went inside, standing at opposite ends of the elevator. Snake eyes pushed a button and the slowly began to descend.

Starfire's eyes kept shifting towards the ninja as she tried to figure him out. Why was he complete jackass one moment, then caring the next? The thoughts made her head ache.

As they rounded the corner to the training room, Starfire could pick up the distinct voice of the British and Red head she was rather annoyed with. She grumbled to herself at her unfortunate circumstances, and nearly made another attempt to flee but decided her attempt would be in vain seeing as he would catch her rather easily in these surroundings. And if by chance he didn't, well there were plenty of others who would at least try.

Snake eyes gestured for Starfire to enter the training area before him, and she gave him an intrusting glare before reluctantly giving in.

The red head scoffed as her eyes meet the prisoner. The entire group seemed to stop their activities as the air became heavy in anticipation.

"What is that doing here?" The red heads eyes sparked in hate and dare I say a tinge of jealousy?

Starfire rolled her eyes and scoffed in a haughty matter. "SHE, is being forced to take a tour of the base by Mr. No Speaks, over here." She gestured to Snake Eyes who was currently on edge and ready for any attempt of an attack.

The read head and blonde became engaged in a glaring battle for several moments, neither of them giving in until finally they both relaxed, somewhat finding that neither would be hostile as long as the other did not provoke.

"I'm Scarlett." The red head finally said in a firm tone.

The blonde returned her statement, with a nod of her head. "I'm Starfire."

"This is Breaker, Heavy Duty, and Ripcord." Scarlett pointed out each one to her which she returned with nod of acknowledgement though she did not offer any other form of conversation or greeting.

"So what's your story?" Ripcord decided to attempt a pleasant conversation.

The blondes head whipped around in his direction. "Excuse me?" She remarked dryly.

"You know, how'd you get here." He offered on.

Her eyes hardened and Starfire's demeanor suddenly became very defensive and withdrawn. "Not all of us come from somewhere, Ripcord." She spoke in a monotone voice.

Ripcord furrowed his brow in confusion and turned towards Scarlett to ask her. "What the hell does that mean?" He gawked incredulously

From the corner snake eyes shook his head at Ripcord's feeble attempt to get Starfire to open up. Poor Rip didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Deciding to break it up before Ripcord ended up with his foot in his mouth, not speaking in simply figuratively terms, he lightly wrapped his gloves hand around Starfire's bicep to tell her that they should be leaving.

Starfire studied the ninja in obvious agitation, for a moment before nodding her head in compliance and following him out of the room. Though not before she harshly ripped her ARM out of his grasp and giving him a chilling warning glance, to let him know her patience was growing thin.

Once, they were outside Starfire turned towards the ninja in a defensive manner.

"Ok, what on earth are you trying to do?" She snarled as Starfire warily searched his body language for any hint of emotions or tactics.

**Do what?** He signed, fully calm.

"Oh don't act stupid. Why are you suddenly being, well tolerable?" She crossed her arms to make a point.

He tilted his head to the side in an almost mocking way of confusion.

**Whatever do you mean?**

Starfire simply rolled her eyes and turned around, now fully peeved at his lack of cooperation.

Snake eyes shook in silent laughter and followed after her retreating figure.

_That's Starfire for you..._ He thought in amused sarcasm to himself.

Ugg. There's nothing that peeves me more than a stupid silent ninja. Starfire blew off fume to herself as she tracked back the way she came. It only took Starfire once to memorize something as long as her attention was fixated on it. She could feel, rather than actually hear the ninja following her at a distance, wary as to whether or not he could come closer without being viciously attacked by her yet again.

It took a whole 2 minutes too long for Starfire's taste for her to reach the room. She was somewhat surprised, but also glad that the door to both the room and her designated area opened as she approached it.

Shaking it off, she plopped onto her bed and screamed into the pillow out frustration.

"Tommi, where are you?" She wondered in a hushed voice as she slowly drifted into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALRIGHTY! Before my long drawn out comments…I'M BACK! **

**For good…I swear(: Ok, It's a big mess and I won't bore you with why I was gone. But ya'll got me over 20 comments! I love you all. Truly, you are amazing. I just wanted to clear one apparent misconception up:**

**THIS IS NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN SCARLETT/SNAKE/STARFIRE!Got it? Ok, good^.^.**

**Scarlett is more feeling threatened and dislikes her. Remember: Scarlett has a hard time coping with not being the best at everything, therefore, she sees Starfire as an enemy. And well, there's the Starfire attacked her part. Plus, she has wounded pride over the fact that Snake Eyes and Hawk don't think her capable of keeping Starfire under control.**

**Oh, and Tommy is Storm Shadow's actual name for those wondering! I spelled it wrong, ha. But I think I will just spell it Tommi so I won't have to go back and edit it lol. So in my fic, its going to be spelled Tommi! **

**Anywhoo….this chapter is the chapter before our Storm Shadow chappy! YAY! Ok… to ya'lls story!**

**P.S.- I always note if I plan to make it a love triangle on my summary. It will say ScarxSExOC, for example(: If it doesn't note it, its not a triangle**.

*_**Starfire's POV**_*

I growled slightly in agitation from the annoying flickering of light in front of my eyelids. Still groggy from sleep, but too peeved to actually fall into a dreamless slumber.

I opened my eyes to see a figure leaning against the wall near my window. I was never one to shy away from danger so I immediately sprang out of bed, my guard up and ready for a match. "What the hell are you doing?" I snarled at the figure across from me.

When he simply stood there, motionless, I narrowed my gaze even on more edge from his odd behavior. Finally, after what felt like ages, he moved.

**I came to see if you were alright.** He hesitantly signed.

I suspiciously searched him, wondering what his true intentions were, though he some how seemed to be telling the truth. "Why?" I asked, my voice obviously untrusting of his entire presence.

**Is it a crime to care about your wellbeing? ** The ninja seemed nearly irritated with my questions.

This only sparked my currently edgey state. "Yeah, actually it is. It's a crime to fake compassion for someone who you wouldn't care if they fell off a bridge. Or is it that your worried you will be deranked if you fail to keep me protected and present?" I snapped, my voice laced with attacking sarcasm.

He seemed taken aback for a moment before his demeanor changed into one of frustration. **You just can't seem to actually comprehend that someone may actually care what happens to you, can you? **

I laughed harshly. "You obviously know nothing about me." I snarled, my voice turning darker. "If I were you, I would've killed me by now. No one would care if I lived or die. I'm a cheap excuse for a student."

**Well I'm not you.** He stubbornly stated before stomping out of my room.

I growled in frustration after he had left. There was no one in the entire world who could infuriate me the way this silent ninja could, perhaps, I was losing my emotionless touch? No, I don't think agrivation is an emotion, more of a feeling.

I lied down on bed and felt my annoyance with the masked stranger fall away as sleep finally came.

…

It was nearly 7 in the afternoon when Snake Eyes had returned from meditating. If he was honest with himself, he never meditated for this long; but the anxiety and stunning realization that Starfire was actually here, mixed with fact that she was now very clearly labeled the enemy, had his emotions and head knotted in swirling maze of confusion.

He sighed distraut, he still had little idea of how to make her stop recoiling from his presence, nevertheless rekindle the bond the use to share without alarming her of his intentions, or of who he was.

The truth was, he only really had one idea, and it seemed like a feeble desperate attempt that he was sure would boil over. Nevertheless, he would have to try it.

After all, he had no other choice. He punched in the code to her room and noticed that she was sleeping yet again on her pillow still in the same clothes she was wearing this morning. His shirt he had give her the other day, which looked long enough to cover her body comfortably.

In all honesty, he loved to watch her sleep. Even as a child, when she would fall asleep on his shoulder, he would sit for hours just memorizing every curve of her face. She was so at peace when she slept, and somehow, she seemed so fragile. It was the only time she was ever truly unguarded, all of her walls seemed to crumble to ashes and every ounce of emotion she kept bottled up, was written as plain as day on her beautiful face. Her heart and soul lay naked for the world to see. Perhaps, he pondered, that was the most beautiful thing of all.

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard his name being called. His blood turned cold and he was rendered frozen in place from nerves as he realized the voice who had called his name. "Snake Eyes." Starfire sighed in a dreamily sleeping state.

He winced as his heart wrenched from the current predicament he was in. "You torment me." He thought in aggravation as he walked into her bedroom to grab a bucket of water. When Snake eyes returned, he dumped the bucket on her face.

This of course, caused her to jump like a cat who had been suddenly startled. "You-you, ass!" She blabbled in wide eyed shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screeched.

**You were talking in your sleep.** He bluntly stated.

Starfire paled at this revelation. "What did I say?" She cautiously asked.

**Nothing coherent. Just babbling.** He lied. She held his gaze for a moment before sitting on her bed.

"What do you want? Besides making me miserable?" She sarcastically asked him.

**Get dressed. We are going out.** He blandly told her before exiting. She blinked and noticed the clothes left on her table.

Growling from frustration, Starfire contemplated her options. What she came up with didn't seem to satisfy her tastes. She had only two options in her mind. She could either go and hope for a miraculous opening for escape, or she could rot in the iron chained room, that although beautiful, haunted her very soul with the looming memories it plagued her with.

A twinge of despite for her current situation found her. Sighing in disgrudged defeat, she pushed herself off the bed. She hesitantly took the clothes and began to examine them. They were definitely female, she decided they must belong to the redhead she met the other day.

She shifted a few seconds before beginning to change. As she did so, she allowed her mind to wander over the past days she spent with the masked stranger and his team.

It took barely any time for Starfire to dress in the slightly formfitting tank and work out pants, she opted to ditch the shoes but wore the socks for comfort.

"Alright lets go." She said in an almost demanding voice as she walked out of the door to see him waiting there.

It was strange, Starfire never had this short of a temper until she came here. She supposed it had to do with the painful memories this weird Ninja brought back. A twinge in her heart made her realize just why, though, she refused to admit it to herself.

The man seemed to notice as he seemed to relax in realization. Instantly, she tensed again, her defended building back up. "Let's go." She crossed her arms in defiance.

The ninja slumped slightly and seemed almost hurt by her inward retaliation but she chose to shrug it off as her imagination. Maybe that room really was turning her insane, she thought.

He nodded and followed her out. The two said nothing on their way to their destination. Though, she had no idea where that may be. Her eyes darted dangerously across every object which came into view, soaking it all in and quietly discerning the tactile advantages. It was pure instinct gor the girl.

Snake eyes wanted to grumble at her defensive posture. She practically spelled don't come near or I will kill you, to any person who came within view. He sighed silently to himself. This would be very, very dangerous. But she needed an outlet for her frustrations and bottled emotions, or she would more than likely reach a breaking point soon. He caught a glimpse of it earlier. She was exhausted, in the mental sense. No living being could hold so much in without an outlet of some source for long. He simply figured, it might as well be him.

Stopping short of a door, her hightened senses caused her to stop at the exact same moment. He gestured for her to enter the area after he coded it in.

She suspiciously searched him, trying to decipher his intentions for taking her here, before waringly giving in.

When the door shut behind them, he saw every muscle in her body tense, like an animal who has just realized it was tricked into a caged corner. "Why are we here?" Her voice lacked emotion was strained.

**I thought you might want to practice and get your frustration out. Plus, you already attack me every other time I walk in the door, so I felt I might gauge a sense of her skills to be prepared for your next fully thought out escape plan. **It was meant to be a lighthearted joke, but her darkened eyes and twisted expression showed she found no amusment in it. He sighed again. Obviously she strained farther than he thought. **Please? **He tried again.

Her face wavered for a moment, an almost vulnerable expression crossed her face before her guard was back up. She stared at him and replied in a tone full of malice. "Fine, I don't fully mind beating a guy twice my size into oblivion. Buy remember, you asked for it." Starfires eyes narrowed at the last statement.

**I wouldn't have it any other way, my dear. **It was already out before he realized what he had signed, he flinched at the realization and the way her eyes widened before focusing on something far away. It had obviously triggered her too keen memory. He chastised himself inwardly for the slip up. He would need to be more cautious.

Shifting his body weight awkwardly caused her eyes to snap back into focusing on her, opponent. Starfires eyes searched his mask slightly suspicious, which caused him to tense under her gaze. Though she apparently decided it wasn't worth digging deeper. He relaxed as her gaze turned again to the scrutinizing enemies. "Alright. And know, I play by no rules." her voice tightened.

He only offered her a nod of agreement to her terms. And then, the fight was on.

...

**Ok, so as far as fight scene. I want to know if yall want an accurate Ninjitsu fighting scene because I can write that, or a Grav Maga scene? Since the Joes are military based installation they most likely train in several arts, and I could do that as well. I think Grav Maga is neat to write because of the concept of adapting to situations, but Starfires style is going to most likely be deeply Ninjitsu based due to her affiliation with her clan. But then again, she also works more military type. Soo...its basically whatever yall want to read. Let me know(: **


End file.
